Quiero anunciar que estoy aquí
by Shirusagi
Summary: RavenxElswordxChung
1. Quiero anunciar que estoy aquí

**Quiero anunciar que estoy aqui**

Anoche fui a dormir muy tarde, tenía que hacer unas misiones porque ahora estoy en cambio de clases, e ido yo solo, ya que chung a estado descansando, ya paso de clases, pero en una última misión al terminar salió algo herido y se quedó descansado, al igual que raven. Elsword al despertar, vio que chung estaba vestido de manera rara, vestido de maid, y encima de él, durmiendo. Elsword al verlo se asustó un poco, y aun vestido de esa forma.

Elsword:-Chung?,Que…Que haces a estas horas y vestido así?

Chung:-A,elsword,Buenos días-

Decía chung mientras se restregaba el ojo y bostezaba-yo quería darte una sorpresa, y creo….

- Lo decía con cara algo pervertida

.Chung se acercó un poco a la cara de elsword. Elsword:-Espera un momento, qué estas tratando de…-

Elsword fue interrumpido porque chung lo jalo de la camisa besándolo de sorpresa, primero fue un beso algo simple,hasta que chung se atrevio a meter su lengua dentro de la boca de elsword, jugando con ella dentro de su boca. Siguieron así por unos segundos hasta que chung dejo de besarlo.

Chung:-nhe nhe elsword,yo quisiera que….quiero que entres en mi….que…seamos uno…yo quiero que…

.- Raven apareció,de la nada,pegándole un puñetazo a chung y mandándolo algo lejos.

Chung:-Q-que demonios te pasa? De donde saliste?-

Dijo chung algo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo enojado

Raven:-Yo ya te dije que elsword era solo mio-

Chung es mi mejor amigo, pero desde hace tiempo a estado empezando a hace cosas raras,como entrar a mi casa y…besarme. Y ese tipo de cosas. Raven a sufrido mucho en el pasado, lo sé, no es completamente humano, y siempre trata de protegerme lo más que pueda pero….no lo sé….aveces a llegado a punto de darme un poco de miedo porque me persigue a todos lados,algo asi como un acosador.

(Aquí dejo la primera parte nwn,esperen la segunda nwn9)


	2. ¿Qué hacer con estas emociones ?

Esa misma mañana,raven le dijo a chung que se alejara de mí, y que no intentara nada raro conmigo, y después se fue,al igual que chung,solo que chung se fue unos segundos después. Creo que hoy será el dia,el dia en que por fin termine mi cambio de clase…..

(Aquí la segunda parte del fanfic,espero que les guste, de antemano gracias por seguir mi fanfic nwn9)

Esa mañana elsword fue a comprar unos ítems que necesitaría para los dungeons. Viajo unas horas hasta llegar al dungeon,al llegar se posó en la puerta por unos segundos y suspiro.

Elsword : Bien, hoy afín será el día….Yo puedo¡

Lo dijo con una voz tan fuerte que hizo eco, entró corriendo a lo que sería su nueva osadía, elsword logro pasar todo el campo, sin problema alguno, no duro mucho tiempo, era un nuevo record para él. Ya había conseguido todo los materiales necesarios, pero quería superarse a sí mismo y pelear contra el jefe .Elsword iba entrando al siguiente escenario donde lucharía contra el jefe. De pronto algo raro paso, apenas entrar se oscureció su mirada, No veía completamente nada, todo era oscuridad. Elsword se asustó.

Elsword:Que….que esta…pasando aquí…..

Hubo un pequeño rayo de luz, no podía creerlo….era un gran número de tentáculos, aun no sabía su prosedensia,no podía aun ver claramente, aún sin ver claramente, elsword no dudo ni un segundo en atacarlo con su espada, pero hubo algo mal, hizo un mal movimiento, en el cual los tentáculos arrebataron su espada de su mano y ´poco a poco fueron capturando sus extremidades, y sin darse cuenta quitando poco a poco sus prendas. elsword se había quedado sin habla, enserio tenía mucho miedo, y sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer en su defensa empezó a gritar, un grito desesperado, el cual nunca iba a ser respondido. Antes de que se diera cuenta, los tentáculos le habían quitado completamente sus prendas y habían empezado a recorrer su dio un grito al vació, sin darse cuenta, sus gritos se habían empezado a transformar en gemidos.

Elswor :D-déjenme. Sí. ….si…. siguen haciendo eso…yo…los…partiere en pedazos…e- enserio..d-déjenme de una vez…

Elsword lo decía con voz agitada y muy sonrojado, los tentáculos habían empezado a recorrer y acariciar sus pezones.

Elsword:-no me toquen ahí…se siente extraño….yo..yo estoy..duro?ahhh…déjenme ya….

Todo lo que decía elsword estaba en su contra, sabía que le gustaba que los tentáculos estuvieran en cada centímetro de su piel, sintió que tentáculos más pequeños empezaban a recorrer su entrada hasta entrar en ella. Haciendo que elsword soltara pequeñas lágrimas de placer. Los tentáculos entraban lentamente, procuraban hacerlo con cuidado, lo penetraban cada vez más fuerte.

Elsword:Se siente *suspiro*me ven….me veng….aaaahhhh¡

Sin nada más que decir elsword se corrió completamente, los tentáculos lo soltaron y el cayó al piso, suspirando rápidamente, entrecerrando los ojos hasta cerrarlos completamente. Al despertar estaba en la salida del dungeon,con su costume de cambio de clases. Elsword por su parte, un poco confundido, se levantó y fue hacia su casa….


End file.
